A Girl and Kai
by Kristy Himura
Summary: A girl with no name and Kai has a history together but Kai doesnt remeber. Chapter 7 is up. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Kristy Himura: Hey everyone I hope that you like my new story I wrote it on paper first so I have to type it over for everybody can see.

You: Awww Thanks!

Kristy Himura: You're welcome, now back to business

Declaimer: I **DO NOT**, I repeat **DO NOT** OWN BEYBLADE, it is so sad I wish I did, and it would be so much fun,

* * *

One afternoon a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She is about 5'5". She kind of looks like she is about 15, but really she is 20. She is very small and skinny. She mostly never ears anything that shows any kind of body parts. She always wears dark colors (ex: Black, gray, dark blue, and blood red). She wear an over coat that is black and it covers mostly all of her body, but her eyes and hair. She really doesn't like people to see her full face or any part of her body.

She was walking down her street like normal. Just wearing her black overcoat and black clothier unearth. She lives in a mostly a ghost town that nobody knows her. She only comes out during the night or the late afternoon.

It was in the later afternoon, and she decided to come outside. She was walking up the road when she spotted some kids playing around in the park. She thought that she would go and watch them.

They were playing beyblade. One of the kids was having some problems. He was trying to get his blade to stay in the dish after him reless it. She sat there chuckling to herself. Until the kid started to give up so, she walked over to the kid

"Hey? Do you need some help?"

The kid looked up at her and nodded. She lean over the kid and got his blade ready, but before she could do anything. She scents a blade and coverts the kid and put him on the ground. She then hears some people yelling at her.

"Hey, why don't you leave that kid alone?"

She got up and look toward the kid that was under her. She upended around, and she gaped her blade and had it readily in her hand/ she aimed it toward the yelling person. She aimed it toward the yelling person. She just stood there when she saw who it was yelling at her. It was the members of the bladebakers.

She then put up her blade and started to walk away when someone gaped her. She turned around to see who gaped her to find out it was the little kid. He looked up and smiled at her. She just nodded and started to walk away once again. She took about 3 steps and someone gaped her again. She spon around so fast that she made the person that gaped her to move back a bit. She looks and she was face to face with Ray. She looked behind him and was Max, and Tyson. She turned back around and start to walk be to her house.

"Hey, What did you woant with the kid?" Ray's voice went into her ears and made her stop for a couple of mins.

Then she sated to walk back to her house once again. But, before she could get 5 steps away she scents another beyblade going toward her. She jumped up and spined arou with her blade aimed and readly to shoot. Just before she could shoot she secnt another blade come toward her. She felled onto the ground and cover herself with her overcoat.

The blade hit the over coat but it didn't go thu the overcat. When she got up she hot off her blade tward the 3 guys's blades.

"Dragoon" "Drigger" "Decill" She hear yelled.

She looked at the blades as they were knocked onto there sides. Her blade came back to her. She started to scent someone watching them. As soon as she could get her blade back onto her luncher. She made it shoot again but toward the watcher. They were up a tree near by. As it came closer towartd the tree the watcher makes their blade go toward her's. They clinked and then flew baack to heir ownerts. The person jumped out of the tree truning out to be Kai/

"Well Kai, it has been sometime sents we have seen eachother." She say look sriaght at Kai. Kai looked at her link she was crazy or something. The other 2 were looking back and forward trying to figerout if they knw each other.

"Sorry, but I don't know you." Kai said without missing a beat.

"oh, my bad" she said at she removes her overcoat showing her true self.

"you mite know me know now."

Kai looked at her but still don't rember her/

"nope, sorry I don't"

The other 3 were like OH-MY-GOD it is a girl. they couldn't tell

"oh, well" she sads as she graps her overcoat and replace it over and and started to walk away from them. She gets to her fun down home. She talks off her overcoat and changed into her PJ's (blood red ones) and she cleaned up her room a bit. She started to get a bit hungry, and she goes into the kitchen graped some food. Just about to strt eating, her doorvell ranged. She walked into the livingroom and graped her overcoat, putting it on, walkedin toward the door. She looked thru the peekhole but couldn't see much of nything, so she oppend the door to find out it is .......

* * *

That is all you get, unless you all Review me you also mite see the name of give me at the bottom of my next page :D or Chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

RECAPS:

She open the door to find out it is

STORY:

It is the BBA Bladebrakers standing there.

"What is it that you would like now, boys?"

They just stared at her.

"We come to find a girl name " said Tyson

"Oh, really and what is it that you would like with Ms. at this time of night?" said said trying to sound like a seavernt.

Just them Kai spoked up ", stop messing around!"

Everybody looked at him then back to her with a shocked looked.

"Oh, now you remeber me" she said as she walked away from the door

"You can come in, I won't bite." she said with her back turned to them

They came in and closed the door. She heard a clicked from the door and truned around. With a smile on her face that no one can see.

"Ok, so what is it that you want?"

They all nodded, and chife spoked up.

"We are here looking for you, becasue Mr. Dickson wants you to come to Japan and help out the BBA."

She started to laugh to herself.

"Oh, is that all?" a bit of slinets

"Sorry, I can't" they guys raised their eyeborw to her.

"Why not?" tryson said before anyone could say anthing.

"Um, well lets say I have my reasons"

"like what?"

"Her family once worked for the BBA, isnt that right ?" Kaid siad before she could answerd.She and everybody looked at him. She looked down and nodded to the qustion.

"Once worked, what do you mean by that?"

"It means they are dead, because of their work, for the BBA" she said with out think.

Just then she truned around and walked into her kitchen. Kai got up and fallowed her into the kitchen. He could tell that she was crying under her coat. He walked up toward her with a tint of sadness in his eyes. She removes the overcoat and put it onto the kitchen table, and made her a glass of water.

The Others

"I wonder was is going on in there?" Tyson said.

"Nothing that is anything good, if you wanted to know." Ray said as she can kindof hear what was going on.

Kai and

She was just about to walk right by Kai without seeing him , if he didnt stoped his foot light to get her attition. She truned and looked toward Kai.

"Oh, hey" she said with her head down

"Hey, "Kai spoked friendly toward her.

She wiped away her tears from her face, and looked at Kai.

"I bet I look stupid, huh?" she said with a bit of a smile on her face.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you kindof do look stupid, but funny anyway" she looked around the room and ger over coat. She walked over to the figater sp? it has a frezzer graped some cokes. She then throw on her ocer coat and started to walk back into the livingroom. Kai fallow her back into the liveingrooma nd tooked a sit near Ray. She put down the drinks on the table and graped on for herself.

"Here, drink up" she said as she sat down in the chair.

Tyson grap a coke and sat back down.

"So, what would my job be, if i was to take this job from the BBA?"she said as she tooksome slips from her drink.

Ray graped a coke and looked over at her.

"We are not sure about that." shife saidwith abit of confuzed felling.

"Oh, well. If ya'll want you can stay here tonight. There is plently of room." she said as she got up and walked toward the stairs.

"My room is the very last one on the right, There is some food in the kitchen. Ecery room has a bathroom in them" she started to walke up the stairs.

"Oh, there mite be some ghost around, but they are friendly." as she said this Tyson jumped abit on the wored ghost.

She sent to her room and throw off her over coat and got in to her bed. Just then her tummy rumble and she got up. She walked back down stairs (without her overcoat) and into teh kitchen. But. on the way into the kitchen she saw 2 people still awake. She graped her a luchable i like them, Yummy and walked back into the livingroom.

"Hey , what are you doing? someone said as she walked by the chouch

"Getting some food"she said

", come here and look at this i have found." she stop and walked over to the couch and took a set.

She now know whoit was. It was Ray, and chief sitting there looking at Kenny's laptop. they were looking at some video. Kenny put the video infront of her. It was her mum talking about some infomation. About a girl that was made into the perfict blader. They had to use her mum and dad's DNA. When her mum shoed the little girl, jumped abit. As it looked alot like her. Her mum keeped on talking about the expairament. She started to cry abit, but keeped looking at the Laptop. Ray and Kenny never took their eyes offofthe laptop. But they were start to wonder what was going on with . When ray looked at she saw her crying abit. Ray was in abit of shocked from her crying and he tryed to confort her. She just frushed him off and got up.

"Kenny, do you mind ifi take that upstairs and watch it?" Kenny shoaked his head no

" are you alright?" Ray asked

"Yeah, I just want to know somemore about this ecpairment."

Ray nodded his head, and kenny stoped the movie or video. He haned her his laptop and went to bed. Ray was still sitting there lookint at .

"Are you going to bed? he looked up at her and nodded

"yea in abit"

she nodded and grapped...............................................CLIFHANGER


	3. Chapter Three

RECAPS:

She nodded and graped..

STORY:

She nodded and graped her lunchable.

"Good night"

She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat on her bed with the laptop right infront of her. She had her luchable in her lap. She pushed play and watch the movie/video that her mum and dad was on. She fell asleep around 1am that morring. She awaken about 7 am. She got dress in her Drak blue shirt and black pants. She walked out of her room with kenny's laptop. She walkid into her living. hoping that nobody was awake yet, but she was out of luch when she found Kai and Ray up. She walked right behind them and put Keeny's laptop down on the table. Kai and Ray were talking to eachother in a huddle kind of talk. When the laptop tuch the table they spinned around to see standing there with her hands on the laptop. She let go of the laptop and walked over to some duble dorrs. She open them to show an office that she runs. She walked behind the desk and talkes a sit. Ray and Kai was looking at her like she was crazy. They walked over to her office. She was on her computer typing some infomation.

"Um, ?" Kai said

"Yes?" said without looking away from the computer.

"What is it that you are doing?" Ray asked

"Oh, work"

"Do you have a baybaled disk?" Ray asked

"Or any kind of...." Kai was saying

"Traing progreams, yes I do."

Kai looked at her in a shocked matter because she cut her off.

"That is great, um where?" Ray asked

"Go to the doork under the stairs"

They left her there working, and looked for the door. They found the doork and it was locked. They walked back in her office. She smiled when she heard their footsteps. She was about done with her work when Ray spooked.

", sorry tyo bother you, but its locked."

She keeped on typing until Kai spooked up.

", did you hear Ray?"

She nodded her heard.

"Yes I did just wait a min, I am almost done."

She finshed and save the typed info. She looked up from the computer and got up.

"O.k i guess i can unlocked it."

She walked of to the door and pulled out a key and unlocked the dorr. When she open the door the lights came on. All of the computer and equment truned on when truned a switch.

"I hope that it is up to date" said as she walked back into the livingroom.

She looked around snd see that nobody eles is awake. She thought of a way to get them up. She got an idea and walked into the kitchen. She looked around for something to make. She made some pancakes, bacon, grits, saugsage, toast, and muffins. After everything was cooked Tyson, Max, and Kenny was down eathing the food. just graped a muffin and walked down where Ray and Kai was at.

"Hey, there is some brakefast on the table, if I were you I mite want to get there before Tyson eats it all." she yelled from the door way.

She leaves the door way to change into her traing unafrom. It was a black out fit. She walked back to the training room with her baled in her hand. All of the boys were eating, all but Kai. He was still down stairs training. She walked over to the rpedrocd and start to build up her streath. Kai keep looking over to he is spying on her lol j/k as she worked out. She then went to worked out her leg musles. Her waits were about 75lbs on her legs to start off with about the time Ray and the others came down she waslifting about 125lbs. She stopped and wriped herself off. She went back up stairs and took a shower and changed clothes (Black). She came back down with her blade on her side and, walked into the training room. There was 4 dish each one had a different secen. She went to the one that had a desart type scene in it. She shot off her blade and called fourth her bitbest.

"BlckPanther, come fourth and show yourself" right then a black and rak green blanther came out.

She smiled and nodded, as she did the panther went back in her right full place. The blade came to her right hand, she walked backed up stairs and went into her office. She found where Kenny got his information and started to look up someore. She found out that the expcirment was a 5 year old girl. She wasn't that chooked until someone came into her ofice.

", are you alright?" she jumped up becasue she didnt know when they came in her office.

She look to where the voice came from, it was Ray.s she nooed yes and went back to work. Ray walked right behind her without her knowing. She looked ont he screen and saw a 5 year old kid with the same looks as . sponed around and hide was she was looking at.

"Can I help you? she asked.

"Don't hide it, I know it was you. Last night you kindof jumped when they showed the girl in the tube. Also that you where crying that night also." right then a knock was on the door. She jumped up and ran up stairs graped her black overcoat on.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes I am looking for the bladbrakers."

"They are here, would you like to come in, sir?"

"Yes that would be nice, and please call me Mr. Dickson."

"Right this way, Mr. Dickson." she said and moved away from the front of the door. Mr. D (for short) walked inside and took a sit on a couch.

"I will go and get them Mr. D"

She walked in the tanining room and got Kai, Max, Kenny, and Tyson. They come out and you sent into the office to get Ray. They all sat down in the livingroom.

"Would you like something to drink?"

They boys wanted some coke and Mr.D wanted sometea. She walked into the kictchen and make the drinks. She alked back out and gives everybody their drink. She then leaves the room and goes into the office and closed the doors.

-Guys-

"What brings you here Mr. D?" Tyson saids

"Oh, that boys. I am here to meet that girl. The one that I told you to find."

"Mr.D,we found her but we believed that she will not come with us." Kenny said.

"Oh, and why is that Kenny?"

"Lets say she has her reasons" Kai spoed and the rest nodded.

--

She was on her comput when she started to spy on the boys. She was glade that she put comars in her house. She watched and heard everything that was said.

-Guys-

"I see, May I meet this girl, or young lady?"

"You have alreadly, Mr. D" Ray said

"I did?" they all nodded

"When did I do that?"

"Just a min ago" -Kai

"The saverent, was the girl"-Mr. D

She open the doors and picked up the glasses and walked into the kitchen. She put up the glasses. As she walked back in to the livingroom. Kai mustion for her to set beside him. Which she did set behide him and remaed quite. Mr. D was looking at her trying to see if she was or wasn't the girl they were looking for.

"Are you ?, if so please remove that overcoat so that we can talk."

She got up and removed the over cat and sat back down beside Kai. Mr. D was still looking at her.

"Well, Miss , you dont remeber me but your...."

"My Mum and Dad worked for you, I know" she said cutting Mr D. off.

"What is it that you want from me, last night these boys came to my house asking for me and now you. What do I have a sign on my fround door or something."

She gets up and walks back up stairs. She walked up to her room and locked the door. She jumps oto her bed and Lays there. About ten mins she hear a knocking on the door

"GO AWAY!" she said with alot of anger and sadness in her voice.

"No, open the orr or I will brake it" -Kai

She got up and unlocked the door and jumped back on her bed. Kai walked in her room and sat down right beside her.

"I know how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T!"she wait with her hand up aganit him

Kai flew into the wall and a bang. jumped up and ran over to Kai

"Are you alright, Kai?"

Just as she said that the gang ran up the stairs and into her room to find.............CLIFHANGER


	4. Chapter Four

RECAPS:

The Gang ran up the stairs and into her room to find

STORY:

The Gang ran up the stairs and into her room to find Kai knocked into the wall.

"Yeah, um how did you do that?" he said as he looked at her hand.

She looked down at her hands as well and saw a letter on her right hand that was slowly fadding away. The guys came up yelling Kai to see what happen. Kai was still on the floor when the buys pushed out of the way. Kai got up with abit of pain in his back. just walkeds out of her room and down the stairs. She graped her over coat and throw it on. She walked out of the main door and started to walk toward the park when she spotted little kid again.

"Hello, again."

The little kid looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you going to try to help me again?" smiled you cant see it

"Sure"

The two of them walked over to the park and she helped him for like 10 mins until Kai walked up behind her and the little kid. know he was there, but she didn't leave the kid until he could make his blade stay in the dis. He was so happy that he didn't hear his mum callling him.

"I think your mother is calling you, little boy." she said

He stop and picked up his blade and huged and ran off to his mother. sigh when he left, and looked over toward Kai. He was smiling abit when she looked at him. She walked up to Kai

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Kai nodded again. She smiled a bit.

"so where is the others?

"I left them in your house, with Mr. Dickson" he answer.

She started to laughs and she says "Good"

Kai Smiles at

"Kai?"

"hum?"

"Do you remeberme?"

"I didn't when we first met, but I do now."

"Do you rember our spot?"

Kai nodded

"Lets go to it."

She graped Kai's hand.

"I guess." Kai said.

They walked over to their spot. It was an old tree house that was in the biggist tree. They both went up in the tree house. They almost fergot that they had stuff from when they where kids hidden up there.

"Look Kai"

pointed out a picture of them two standing side by side. The picture was when they were 5 years old and when she was studying it. A Flash back of the video came to her.

"Yeah we were little once." s

She smiled abit. Kai was looking at the art and pictures on the walls. removed the picture of herand kai is in. Kai saw one of his Fav. pictures.

" look at this"

He said as she removed the picture and showed it to .

"Oh, look it is me sitting on you, and you were about to push me out of your lap."

Kai looked at with a smile on her face.

"You were evil to me when I got closed to you most of the time. Now you don't act so mean to me when I get next to you."

She said with a little smile onher face. Kai smile back and truned around to look at the rest of the stuff in their old tree house. they stayed about 10 mins more up in the tree, then got down and decided to leave ang go to 's House. As they walked into her house they could hear Tyson yelling at max to give him back his sandwich. Kai and got an animed sweat drop over their heads. They brush it off and closed the door and went into the kitchen were they yelling was at.

"Hum-un"

said, as tyson and Max was running around. They didn't hear her and she shot her blade toward Tyson and Max. They frozed in their spots.

"If you two don't mind stop yelling like two little kids?"

She said as she graped an apple, a knife, and a little thing of carmale. She walked back into her livingroom and trun on the T.V. She was watching as show meanwille whe was pilling her apple. She cutted up her apple and open the carmale (YUMMY) she sat there and her her carale and apple pices. They guys were eating some luch all, but Kai who was eatting an apple. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny was tlaking about who knows. Kai walks out of the kitchen and into the livingrom. got up from the chouch and went intot he kitchen and clean up her mess. She got done and went into her office, and got on her computer where the video was plased on the little girl. pulls out the picture and puts it to the screen. She thought it was her and now she was sure. Right then Kai walked into her office and looked at her as she was holding up a picture. Kai walked up tp the desk and satd down in one of the dhairs.

"?"  
"Yes?" She sad as on tear came down her face.

"What is it that you do now?"

"Resech about infomation for people."

"What is it that you have there?"

"Something I am looking up for some."

Kai rised his eyebrow at her.

"Do you mean for yourself?"

Said a voice from behind Kai.

"Why would you like to know, Ray?"

"Well you know that is true by the infomation that came with it."

Kai was so lost that she spoaked up.

"What are you two talking about?"

sigh and moustion for Kai to some here. He got up and walked behind , she restarted her mum and dad's video. Kai watched it all, when the part of the little girl came on he looked at then back to the video. When it end she showed him the pic of him and her about 5.

"Ray, you know this?"

Ray nodded.

"We found it last night, well Keny did at lest."

Kai just stold there in shocked that his old friend was made for beyblading only. She would be worked on and have test done to her if she went to the BBA. looked at Kai and truned around and sent...........CLIFHANGER


	5. Chapter Five

RECAPS:

looked at kai and truned around and went...

STORY:

looked at kai and truned around and went back to her work to find out more about herself. Ray left when went back tow ork. Ray closed the doors and staied in the livingroom. Kai on the other hand was still in shooked that he stay on the wall for about 5 mins so that everthing could go in.

"?"

"Yes?"

"I have to figer it out, why the BBA wants you."

"Yes, I too have to know why the BBA would like me to go with them. But I will not go and have test doen or me. Or be made to beyblade for anyone."

Kai nooed and walked up behind her.

"So, why do you blade?

"I guess, I love the sport."

"Do you want to battle me sometime?"

"Sure, i guess."  
"Ok, see you in 5."

jumped up to say something when she bumped Kai in the nose.

"Oh my god, it looks like I am out to kill you or something"

said trying not to laugh. Kai with a bloody nose started to laugh it laugh

"Yes it does seems like that"

"Well let me go and get you something for your bloody nose."

She said running out of the door. When she got to the stirs the training room door was open.

"Kai likes !?"-????

"Wow, is he able to love?"-????

"Of couse he is he is a humanbening."-????

"Yea true but still she dosen't act like she likes him either"

Then Max appride out of the training room.

"Hey "

"Oh, hi Max"

ran up the stairs into her room graped her first ad kit and ranned back down stairs and into her office. She closed the door and rushed over to kai. She open the kit and helped Kai's bloody nose. Right then the ganged walked in and started to laugh their heads off.

"Poor Kai 2 times in a day this girl has hurt you."

Tyson said trying to hind behind Max.

"Un-huh"

Kai said trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kai you look funny"

Max said trying not to laughs. Kai got up and walked out of the room.

"May I help you, boys?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you are going to come with us or not?"

Ray said

"I wish I could but, I can't, I have alot of work and some other things just isn't easy to drop."  
said trying to get them to drop it.

"Why do you ask?"

"We are going to be leaving tomorow." Kenny said

"Oh!" she said sitting back in her chair.

"We will see you tomorrow, then."

Tyson said as they left her office. got done with mostly all of her work and went into the livingroom around 11:30 pm. She went into the kitchen and grap a small picca. She open it and poped itinto the micowave. She put it on for 2 mins. She sat there with a coke in her hand waiting for her pizza. She graped her piza and walked into the livingroom. She trun on the t.v and turn it to a movie. She was eating her pizza when Kai came down the stairs and saw her. He sat down beside her.

"You know if you eat at night you are going to get fat."

"Yes, father"

She said messing around. Her attion went back to the movie.

"Oh, how is your nose?"

she said with out looking away from the movie.

"It stop bleeding."

"That is good."

she said with a sigh.

"Should I go ro what?"

she said as she sunked into the couch. Kat lifts his left eyebro

"Kai, do you by a changet think i could go?"

"Yea, you should go and see if Mr. D can help you find out what you are and why."

nodded and hugsed Kai.

"Thanks Kai"

She said ans she got up and clean up her mes then walked into the kitchen. When she was cleaning up her mess in the kitchen Ray walked down the stairs and started to talk to Kai.

"Hey, Kai"

"Hey, Ray"

"Did decided to come?"

Kai nodded. Just then walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ray, I didnt know you were up."

They both looked over at her.

"AHHHHH............CLIFEHANGER


	6. Chapter Six

RECAPS:

"AHHH..."

STROY:

"AHH, GHOST!"

All three jumped to the from Kenny. started to laughting, Ray and Kai rised their eyebrows. The next thing they saw was Kenny running like mad and hiding behind , who was laughing at him.

"Poor Kenny, are you afriad of ghost?"

said as she was laughing at hime.

"Yeah, if it pop out of nowhere like that."

Kenny said shacking. stop laughing and look at Keny.

"Kenny, it is a ghost, the ones here are very nice. I should know I live here."

Kenny nodded and got out from behind her and walks back upstairs.

"Hey Keny wait up, dude" i think he said dude or man..not sure right now

Ray called out behind him, who was also running up the stairs. They talk all the way up the stairs and to the hallway. and Kai watched them two go back up the stairs. walked back over to the couch and watched some more TV. Kai cam up beside her and sat on the couch.

"So, when are you guys leaving?"

"I think at 12 o'clock tomorrow morring"

"Oh, so i guess I don't have much time to think about anything.

She sigh and fell more into the couch. She sat therething either to go or to stay.

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

"If I go would you stay near me?"

"I guess I could, why?"

"In case the want to do test on me."

She said as she trun to look at him. Kai smirked and nodded. smiled and hugged Kai. Kai's muscle tenis up but then relaxes and hugs her back. They both broke away from the hug and went back to watching T.V. Kai and fell asleep on the couch that night. That morning Max and Ray came down the stairs and saw them two asleep on the couch. They started to laugh, and waken up first and found herself on Kfai's legs. She jumped a mile in the air. That made Max and Ray laugh even hearder. She gave Max and Ray death glears. Kai, who was waeken when jumped offof his legs was now abit lost. Max and Ray started to laught again. Just hten kenny came down and moustion for him to follow her into her office. They both walked into the office and shut the doors.

"Kenny"

"Yes?"

he said with a yawn.

"I think I will be coming with you and the guys to Japan."

Kenny's eyes went hugs, and he ran out of the office and up the stairs. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. walked up the stairs quitly and into her bedrooom. She packed all of her stuff. Some clothes and extra beyblade equment. It was about time to leave, when Mr. D came to 's house again. He gave eberybody a plane tickets, the last one he gave out was for . So he gave it to Kai to give it to her. Kai was abit lost at this but decided to give her the plane ticket. He walked up stairs and knocked on her door.

"?"

"Hold on"

She open the door and let Kai in. Kai sat on her bed and saw that duffle bag full of clothes.

"So, you are comeing with us?"

nodded and smiled, as she stuffed more clothes and extar beyblade equiment.

"Here"

Kai handed her the plane ticket. Tooked the plane ticket and put it in her back pocket.

"Thanks."

Kai nodded and got up.

"So, are we leaving now?"

"Mr. D is here so i guess we are."

"I will be down in a min, I have something i needed to do."

Kai got up and walked back down the stairs. Where Mr. D and the rest of the guys where waiting for him and , if she was going to come.

"So, Kai is comeing?"

Tyson siad as he played with is cap.

"Why dont you ask her your self."

Kai said as he went to the ice cool self.

"Yes, I am coming Tyson."

Said a voice behind Kai.

"Well lets get going, or we will miss the plane."

Mr. D said with a smile on his face.

The all nodded all but , who was thinking if she did the right thing or not.

"?"

"Hum?"

"Come on, or we will leave without you."

She nodded as she graped her over coat and throw it on. They all left but locked all of her doors and graped her own laptop. work only..the computer in her office She walked out and got onto the van/bus. It was a 30 min drive to the airport, when got out she nodded for Kai to stay with her.kai is her bodygard lol They walked up to the Lady behind the desk and gave her their tickets. They all got onto the airplane.

--------------------- ----------

Kai Mr. D

--------------------- -----------

Ray

Max

--------------------

Tyson

Kenny

--------------------

That is how they are sitting. me is good artist.

On the plane Tyson was snoring loudly. Kenny was typing away on his computer. Ray and Max was talking about beybalde. Kai was looking out of the window. was typing on her computer. Mr. D was listening to music. closed her computer and got up to use the rest room. She put her laptop on her set, but when she got back it wasn't there. She looked around and saw that Max had it.

"Max, next time ask to use it."

Max looked up and smiled.

"Oops, I did ask someone and they said sure."

tured and looked at Kai. She sat down

"Why did you do that for?"

Kai looked at her and smirked.

"So we can beyblade battle."

"How are you going to do that on a air plane."

Kai smirked again and told her to fallow him. She did and they went to a equment place.

"Here?"

said and Kai nodded.

"Remeber when i asked for us to battle sometime?"

nodded her head.

"I am taking as this is that 'sometime'."

Kai nodded and went to get the guys, with still down there wait for them. Kai got Kenny, Max and Ray to come down there, but Tyson was still asleep. Kenny got down there frist and had Dizzy to record the match for data reasons. Max and Ray was down there to watch battle. they dont know your battle skills. Max wanted to be the reff. sp?

"OK, 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!"

Kai shot out Drangersp? and shot out her blade. They went right stight for each other with so much power that it had a shock wave.

"Dranger ATTACK!"

Dranger came out and went stight for 's blade.

"Come forth BlckPanther and block his attack"

's bit beast came out and blocked Dranger's attack. Max and Ray looked at 's bit beast as they were in shocked abit.

"Counther Attack BlckPanther i am going to start calling him blcky"

Blcky hit Dranger and it knocked Dranger back abit. Kai looked abit shocked from one's bit beast could blocked and knocked Dranger back. Kai's blade came back at 's and hit again with the same force as before.

"Blcky finsh it off."

yell and her bit beast nodded to her. Blcky went stright for Dranger with 2 times as much seep as before and knocked Kai's blade out of the dish. did i say DISH there is one in the middle of the room Kai watched as his blade hit the ground, with an shocked face. 's blade went back to her right hand.

"Kai?"

said, looking at Kai. Max and Ray was abit in shocking during this whole thing.

"Hn"

"Good battle."

said with a smile on her face.

"?"

looked at Kenny.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that at?" he is talking about her bit beast.

"I don't know I found it in my house liked it called for me."

Kenny, Max, Ray, and Kai looked at her. She got neaves and ran back up to her seat. The others came up about 2 mins after her and sat down in their seats. About 10 mins later they finally got back to Japan and.............CLIFHANGER


	7. Chpater Seven

RECAPS:

Kenny, Max, Ray, and Kai looked at her. She got neaves and ran back up to her seat. The others came up about 2 mins after her and sat down in their seats. About 10 mins later they finally got back to Japan and..........

STORY:

Kenny, Max, Ray, and Kai looked at her. She got neaves and ran back up to her seat. The others came up about 2 mins after her and sat down in their seats. About 10 mins later they finally got back to Japan and landed the air plane. Tyson jumped up and ran out of the air plane first. Fallowed by Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai, Mr. D., and in that order. didnt have her overcoat on, but didnt worry about it that much. They had to wait for Tyson's Grandpa to get there so that they can stay at his Dojo. They decided to walk to Tyson's house, Tyson called his grandpa to tell him that they were going to walk to his house. On they way to tryon's house put on her overcoat, and they saw some kids playing with their blades. Before they got to Tyson's house they heard.

"TYSON!"

Tyson knew who it was but ingored her and keeped on walking.

"Tyson!"

"What Haliey"

Tyson said running away from her. tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. She let out a lil chuckle. Haliey stoped and truned to look toward the laugh.

"Who laughed at me?"

Haliey was angrly at Tyson because he wouldn't listen to her. smiled and steped forward and looked stright at Haliey. Haliey walked over to and looked at her. she couldn't tell who or what it was

"I laughed at your stupidly, Haliey"

said with a deep voice. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai, and Kenny looked at abit shocked. Haliey got angrly and went to slap in the face area. ducked down and laughed.

"Wow you are slow"

said standing behind Haliey.

"H-h-how did y-you do th-that?"

Haliey said in abit of shocked. Tyson was in the most shocked next to Max, Ray, and Kenny. Kai just watched he didnt have any kind of emotion.

"Lets say I know some tricks"

said as she truned off and walked toward the Dojo. But she didnt get far with Haliey graping her coat. spined around and knocked Haliey off of her coat.

"Do you wish of something or do you want to drop it now?"

said with some anger in her voice. Haliey shocked her head 'NO'.

"Good, now if you dont mind i am going."

said as she jumped onto the roof mix jumping on other things. sat there until the moon was out and decided to get off of the roof. Everybody went inside and got ready to eat. hasnt tooken off her overcoat yet but she took it off of herslef when she enter the house respect only. When she walked in Tyson's Grandpa looked at her then slid over to Tyson and asked.

"Who is the Foxy Lady?"

Tyson was about to fall over laughing when his grandpa asked him that. Everyobdy got an animed sweat drop.

"She is no foxy lady, she is our new member. And she can kick Kai's butt."

Kai send Tyson death glears. walked into a training room and put down her overcoat and started to consertaart on her hands to try to make that letter come back on her right hand. After trying for about 20 mins it slowly come on her hand. It was an H looking letter if you watch smallville it is the same thing that Lana has on her back. on her right hand.

"?"

didnt answer she was staring at her right hand.

"?"

"Huh?"

Ray walked up behind her and saw that she was staring at her hand.

"What is it?"

Ray said but hide her right hand then she got up and looked at him.

"Oh, nothing I was staring at my hands thinking"

lied but Ray couldn't tell. smiled and picked up her coat.

"What it that brong you in here?"

"Oh, dinner time."

Ray said running off.

"You better get her before tyson is full."

"No thanks just an apple is good with me."

said walking into the kitchen. She spotted Kai and Kenny trying to hide from the food that was flying around into Tyson's and Ray's mouth. got an other animed sewat drop, and got an apple and walked out of the kitchen. Right when she got out of the kitchen Tyson's Granpa and his Kadensy sp? went stright for her head. put up her left arm and blocked the swing. When it hit it make and snap nosie that fulled the whole room. They guys look and saw holding up Granpa's Kadensy on her left arm.

" are you alright?"

Grandpa yelled to .

"Yeah, I am just fine"

said as she walked off eating her apple.

"Tyson, if I was you I mite not want to make her mad like you do with Haliey"

Max said joking.

"You are telling me, gezzes she would kill me."

Tyson said stuffing his face more. Kai got up and walked out into the night air. was sitting up in a tree above the dish in Tyson's back yard fisinding off her apple. throw the apple core behind her.

"Owch!"

jumped up and looked to where the sound came from. It was Kai rubbing his head. started to laugh and almost fell out of the tree.

"Um, Kai a little help here?"

Kai looked up and saw smileing in the tree.

"I am abit stucked."

Kai jumped up and pulled on her feet. luaghs as she almost fell out of the tree again.

"um, goodbye"

jumps out of the tree and set down under it. Kai also jumps out of the tree and lands next to .

"Hi"

said messing around.

"Hn"

Kai said. looked up at Kai.

"Take a seat"

Kai staied standing.

"or not"

"umm, I heard the guys talking about you and me"

Kai rasied his eyebrow to this infomation.

"Yeah, I heard it when I was running up the stairs to get the First Aid kit for your bloodly nose."

said with a smirk on her face.

"What did they say?"

Kai said with a tent of anger.

"That umm, you umm, I cant really say, I think you mite want to ask your teammates."

said as she walked off toward the Dojo. Kai watched as she left wondering what she mean by 'ask your teammates'. Kai got up and walked inside to find they guys sitting in the room that they had together and in the right coner. was in the coner laying down on her bed/type thingy, typing away on her laptop, and listening to music.

CLIFHANGER

i am stop writting and i am going to join the curse bye-byes run OMG almost get hits by the elaphant NVM i am back


End file.
